etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatekeeper
Gatekeeper (Etrian Odyssey III) Gatekeeper (or Guardian) is the third boss of Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. It is fought at B12F (Searing spirit of ruin).This huge, metal knight, guards the passage that links the Molten Caves to the Abyssal Shrine, protecting it from the Deep Ones and stopping any outsiders from finding information of the existence of the below stratum. It was built by the Abyssal King, using the technology granted by the Yggdrasil Tree. It has a humanoid body. At first, it stays stationary, fixed to the ground, but if one manages to survive its powerful attacks, it will separate its head from the body, and each part will attack separately. Its attack methods are varied. Its head attacks from far, with lasers and missiles, and even some elemental attacks, while it's body, no longer connected to the floor, is being able to hover in the air and attacks with its huge arms, on melee range. If the two parts are together, they will use its most powerful attack, a powerful laser, launched from the magick spheres it holds, which completely destroys anything in its path. Strategy The whole fight follows a pattern. It will always start in full body. It will first use Souha Stance, as a warning that it will use Tenchi Souha Sho on the next turn. It will then be idle for the next turn and then it will Disperse and divided into two parts. The parts then start attacking during this time. The head will use elemental attacks while the body will use physical attacks. The body is weak against elemental attacks while the head is weak against physical attacks. After a few turns, the two parts will combine and form the full body again, which restarts the cycle. Note that the each of the parts has exactly half of the HP of the full body at the time it disperses. This means that even if you focus on just one part and do a lot of damage to it, the HP will be made even when it disperses again. Likewise, the full body will have the combined HP of the two parts. The key to this fight mainly will be to survive Tenchi Souha Sho. When it starts using Souha Stance, give everyone a defensive buff and have everyone defend the next turn, though this matters less if your party can survive it. Take the next turn to heal up and get ready to face the two parts. The two parts' attacks are quite random and unpredictable. You can focus attacking the part you want at this time. Have your physical attackers focus on the head while your elemental attackers focus on the body. Focusing on one is not important at this stage because the parts' HP will be evened out again later. The parts will combine into the full body again after several turns. Note that if you destroy one part, the other will self-destruct the next turn and dealing heavy damage to the whole party. Just have everyone defend the next turn after destroying a part, or for a better result, destroy both parts at the same turn. Another consideration is what do you want to get from the fight because the parts and the full body have different drops. You may want to consider if you want to kill it in the full-body form or not. Skills The Gatekeeper * Souha Stance '(Uses None): Self-buff, preparing to attack. * '''Tenchi Souha Sho '(Uses None): Deals heavy strike damage to the whole party. * '''Disperse (Uses None): Disassembles into two parts. Keeper's Head * Blizzard Breath '''(Uses Head): Deals moderate ice damage to a row. * '''Heat Ray (Uses Head):' '''Deals heavy fire damage to a single target. * '''Electric Flash '(Uses Head):' '''Deals heavy volt damage to a single target. * '''Malfunction '(Uses None):' '''Preparing to self-destruct. * '''Critical Break '(Uses None):' '''Self-destructs and deals heavy neutral damage to the whole party. Keeper's Body * '''Iron Claw' (Uses Arms): Deals heavy pierce damage to a single target. * Punching '(Uses Arms): Deals heavy strike damage to a single target. * '''Line Slice '(Uses Arms): Deals moderate slash damage to a row. * 'Malfunction '(Uses None): Preparing to self-destruct. * '''Critical Break'' (Uses None): Self-destructs and deals heavy neutral damage to the whole party. Drops Gatekeeper * '''Crushing Arm' (Worth: 2318 en) * None. * Giant's Core (Worth: 10000 en) Keeper's Head * Clay Horn '''(Worth: 980 en) * None. * '''Magic Circuit (Worth: 5000 en) Keeper's Body * Clay Plating (Worth: 960 en) * None. * Quake Leg (Worth: 5000 en) Conditional Drops Each "phase" of the Gatekeeper fight can yield different drops. Time your attacks to obtain the right item. * To obtain the conditional drop of the Gatekeeper, the Giant's Core, you have to kill it while its arms are bound. * To obtain the conditional drop of the Keeper's Head, the Magic Circuit, you have to kill while its head is bound. * To obtain the conditional drop of the Keeper's Body, the Quake Leg, you have to kill it while its legs are bound. Trivia * In the Deep City route of EO3, Seyfried will, at one point, mention that the Yggdrasil Tree of Armoroad will create a new Gatekeeper, explaining its respawning. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters